Want you back
by LittleFearless13
Summary: Sakura espera, y espera el regreso de Sasuke, tras miles de silenciosas promesas, que nadie sabe si se concretarán. -¿Es hijo del teme verdad?- -¡Demonios Sakura-Chan! Él no va a volver- -Sasuke...- -Sakura...- -Siempre te he querido- -Lo sé-.
1. Bosque

Hola, bueno, es el primer fic que escribo ya con esa cuenta c: no sé cuantos capítulos tendrá exactamente, pero...bueno (:

N/A: Los personajes de Naruto, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Masashi Kishimoto, la trama en cambio, me pertenece

* * *

**Bosque**

La paz del bosque era interrumpida por un sinfín de gemidos y gruñidos ahogados. Dentro de una pequeña cabaña se podía distinguir a dos siluetas moviéndose en un perfecto compás.

- ¡Sasuke-kun!

La voz cargada de placer de su acompañante estaba llevando a la locura a cierto pelinegro. Con una última estocada, ambos llegaron al cielo.

- ¡Sakura!

Dejó que sus respiraciones se controlaran, mientras se dedicaba a observar con atención a su ex -compañera de equipo. Ciertamente había cambiado mucho durante esos años, su cuerpo se había transformado en un arma mortal y su belleza exótica sólo se había acentuado: El cabello rosa había crecido provocadoramente hasta el límite entra su espalda y su trasero, mientras que sus ojos jade tenía ese brillo tan peculiar. Su piel seguía tan blanca y tersa como la leche, aunque ahora algo rojiza.

- _Sobre todo en la parte del cuello_ – pensó con diversión el moreno mientras salía de su cálido interior

Sakura abrió los ojos y lo miró casi con reproche

- Molesta

El reproche dio paso a la duda y luego una cálida sonrisa se extendió por los labios de la pelirosa, se acurrucó al lado del Uchiha, mientras éste la recibía sin reclamo alguno. Por alguna extraña razón, el cuerpo de Sakura parecía hecho a su medida. Ella comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos en el pecho del moreno, arrancándole un par de traviesos suspiros.

- Sakura

Sasuke trató de llamar su atención, la chica dejó de juguetear y lo miró a los ojos.

- ¿Sabes que esto no cambia las cosas verdad?

Y ahí estaba como siempre, Sasuke rompiendo un momento agradable junto a la pelirosa

- _Algunas cosas no cambian – _Sakura pensó con acidez mientras se incorporaba y asentía levemente

Una presión extraña se instaló en el pecho de Sasuke, al ver esos ojos jade dejar de brillar, quería que las cosas fueran distintas, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada, él tenía una misión en la vida, y no descansaría hasta cumplirla. Todo lo demás era un _molesto_ complemento.

Pero aun así, en ese momento un impulso lo hizo querer quitar esa tristeza de Sakura.

Y entonces supo que hacerle el amor había sido un error

- Pero Sakura – la llamó, no continuó con su discurso hasta darse cuenta que tenía toda su atención – Los Uchiha solemos no fallar – ella lo miró con la duda inscrita en su rostro. – Bueno ya sabes, hemos tenido un encuentro sin protección, y…- susurró acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios- ya sabes que mi segundo propósito es restaurar mi clan-

Un sonrojo violento se apoderó de las mejillas de Sakura, tras unos segundos, se echó a reír divertido, mientras tomaba los labios del pelinegro. Cuando la demande de oxígeno se hizo presente, Sasuke la acomodó a su lado, él sabía que no había realizado una declaración de amor digna de películas, pero era mucho más de lo que él mismo se permitía, Sakura, para él era como su hogar, y aunque le costara admitirlo, creía haber desplazado esos sentimientos que habían nacido cuando aún eran compañeros de equipo, desde un principio para él, haberse preocupado de más por la molestia rosa y ese gusto extraño que tenía por observarla, no eran más que niñerías. Con el tiempo se dio cuenta que efectivamente, el gusto no se limitaba a mirarla, en realidad Sakura le gustaba, pero su destino estaba marcado, y ella no entraba en los planes.

La miró de soslayo, mientras ella parecía perdida en sus pensamientos con una sonrisa.

- Y Sakura…- ella dio un pequeño saltito entre sus brazos, mientras volvía a mirarlo- Cuando cumple mi venganza, volveré por ustedes.- sentenció

Una sorprendida Sakura comenzó a llorar en silencio, mientras le robaba otro beso al pelinegro y se acomodaba nuevamente en sus brazos.

Y entonces Sasuke lo comprobó, hacer el amor con Sakura había sido un error.

El mejor error de todos

* * *

Si te gusto, deja tu review c: , el segundo cap puede ser subido hoy, mañana o el Lunes!

Si quieres una historia en especial, una pareja en especial, un desafío, sólo comuníquese al 55555-sincorriente ajaja, no es así ._. sólo envíame un pm (:

Besos aplastantes

_{It´s really something…It's Fearless}_


	2. Apoyo

**HE VUELTO (: con el segundo capítulo de la historia, la verdad me esta gustando mucho escribir esto ^w^ espero a ustedes les agradé leerlo. Y nuevamente, muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic**

**N/A: Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. **

* * *

Llevaba por lo menos una hora mirando al vacío desde la ventana, como si la lluvia pudiera hacer olvidar el molesto encuentro con Naruto hace un par de horas.

Suspiró, debía esperar su reacción, después de todo…

No pudo siquiera continuar la oración, posó una mano en su vientre, casi imperceptible para toda la aldea, menos para ella y la gente que ya conocía específicamente su secreto, es decir, Naruto e Ino.

Suspiró otra vez, habían pasado cuatro meses desde su encuentro en el bosque con el Uchiha, y él aún no volvía, no daba señales de vida, ni nada. Estaba cansada, se sentía sola, no quería desconfiar de él, pero un sentimiento de miedo profundo se apoderaba de su corazón, sobre todo en las noches.

Comenzó a llorar en silencio, recordando su charla con Naruto.

**Flash Back**

_La pelirosa había despertado de muy buen humor, hoy se cumplían cuatro meses desde que llevaba a su pequeño dentro, se sentía radiante, y esperanzada, como si todo lo malo hubiera pasado. Incluso llegó a creer que hoy podría ser el gran día, el día del regreso del hijo prodigo de Konoha._

_Uchiha Sasuke_

_Sonrió, sí, una ola de positividad la inundó y eso mismo hizo que se moviera hasta la torre Hokage, donde un hiperactivo rubio ocupaba el puesto mayor._

_No necesitó una visita anticipada ni nada por el estilo, una joven muy amable le hizo saber a Naruto que ella estaba ahí, y como si de un niño de doce años se tratara, Naruto llegó corriendo a su lado, agitando efusivamente una mano por los aires. _

_- ¡Sakura-Chan! _

_Sakura respondió el efusivo abrazo que su amigo le brindaba, y tras una trivial plática, le pidió conversar en un lugar más privado. Naruto asintió preocupado, mientras la conducía a su oficina. Una vez dentro, la pelirosa se sentía tan segura de sí misma, que ni siquiera pensó en lo descabellada que sonaría su confesión._

_- Estoy embarazada – le soltó de repente sin esperar amoldar siquiera un poco el terreno_

_- ¿Qu-que?_

_Sakura lo miró expectante, mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba de ella. Naruto de pie, temblaba, en su rostro se podía ver la decepción, rabia y tristeza que la noticia le había provocado._

_- ¿Es hijo del teme verdad?_

_Sakura asintió levemente, mientras Naruto fruncía el ceño y sacaba cálculos, la operación le resultó mucho más compleja de lo previsto y fríamente pregunto "¿Cuánto?"_

_- Cuatro – respondió sintiendo como de a poco el vientre le pasaba de una manera insoportable._

_- Y supongo que no ves al padre – la forma en como Naruto escupió sus palabras la hizo estremecerse – desde su concepción_

_- Prometió que iba a regresar_

_Una carcajada triste escapó de la boca del rubio._

_- No te equivoques Sakura, confiamos equivocadamente en Sasuke una vez, creímos que habíamos ablandado su corazón, que se quedaría con nosotros, pero a pesar de ello, se fue ¿O es que no lo recuerdas?, creímos que podíamos traerlo de vuelta y por poco él nos asesina- Naruto hizo una pausa que parecía eterna – No te lances a ciegas a un pozo sin fondo, lo más seguro es que vayas a estrellarte._

_Le dolía, todo lo que decía Naruto le dolía de una manera aplastante. Se había equivocado en cuanto a la reacción del rubio, lentamente, se puso de pie ignorando la forma en que la ondeaban las piernas._

_- Pensé que ibas a apoyarme…Aunque ciertamente no te culpo – susurro de manera apenas audible Sakura.- Supongo que ya me debo ir._

_Sin decir más, comenzó a salir del despacho, sintiendo los ojos arder por las lágrimas._

_- Sakura_

_La aludida se dio vuelta para encarar a su mejor amigo_

_- Lo lamento, pero no puedo olvidar que llevas dentro al hijo de un traidor_

_Eso fue suficiente, para acabar con la poca cordura de la pelirosa_

_- Naruto, yo lo lamento, para mí jamás será un traidor, y lo sabes. Si te refieres a quien una vez fue tu mejor amigo, si te refieres a Sasuke Uchiha, sé que podemos traerlo de vuelta y…- tomó aire para reanudar su valor- lamento que te hayas rendido tan fácilmente. Hasta luego Naruto-Sama._

_Y sin más, echó a correr desesperada, escapando del dolor, de la soledad, escapando del remordimiento…_

**End Flash Back**

Seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente por un día, se limpió cualquier rostro de lágrimas con el puño de su pijama y se estrechó así misma como si de esa manera pudiera alejar el dolor.

- Después de todo, aún nos tenemos el uno al otro ¿Verdad?- sonrió de forma sincera mientras acariciaba su vientre.

Y es que no importaba lo que pasara, ella amaba a _su hijo_, no se arrepentía de haberlo concebido, y jamás lo haría. Sin importar las consecuencias que con él llegaran.

* * *

Al día siguiente la lluvia aún no cesaba, la cama estaba tan cómoda que de no ser por los insistentes golpes en la puerta, el sueño de la pelirosa no hubiera cesado.

Gruñó, mientras se deslizaba por su casa de forma pausada. Los golpes se hacían insoportables, llegó a la puerta dispuesta a mostrar su peor rostro, peor lo que vio la dejó sin palabras.

Naruto empapado de pies a cabeza, parecía estar perdido en su mundo hasta que la vio. Por sus ojos hinchados Sakura dedujo que había llorado, se movió sigilosamente de la puerta, para permitirle pasar. Pero antes de cualquier cosa, el rubio se lanzó a sus brazos diciendo miles de disculpas por su tosco comportamiento.

- ¡Soy un tarado Sakura-Chan dattebayo!

- Tranquilo Naruto…

- No merezco tu amistad, ni, ni…¡Nada!

- Ese pequeño es hijo del teme y tuyo, de mis dos más grandes amigos ¿Cómo pude no alegrarme de su llegada? Oh dios…-al instante se agachó para quedar a la altura del vientre de Sakura- Pequeño, perdona al tío Naruto ¿Sí? Él te querrá mucho, y te protegerá siempre, siempre.

Los ojos de Sakura comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas nuevamente, ese Naruto realmente era una gran persona.

- Naruto…- susurró para volver a fundirse en un nuevo abrazo. El rubio por su parte sonrió de forma sincera.

- Sakura-Chan, yo estaré con ustedes, con ambos…Sin importar lo que pase, y te prometo – hizo una pausa para poder continuar- que si vuelve el teme, como sino me mantendré siempre a su lado. ¡Es una promesa dattebayo!

Sakura sonrió, ella sabía que eso era verdad, podía distinguir el compromiso en sus palabras, el momento era precioso y genuino, pero aun así, cuando Naruto menciono la posibilidad de que Sasuke no volviera, una punzada de dolor la atravesó.

Y qué tal si era cierto…Si Sasuke no volvía y debía criar a su pequeño sola. Si rompía aquella promesa que a viva voz nunca le hizo.

Sakura prefirió dejar de pensar, y tan sólo disfrutar como su día había comenzado con el pie derecho. Pero un ligero golpe, la sacó de su ensoñación.

_¡Pum!_

Sorprendida, se quedó en silencio observando la nada, mientras esperaba una señal de que no era una jugarreta de su imaginación.

_¡Pum!_

Ahí estaba otra vez…

- ¿Qué pasa Sakura-Chan?

Con manos temblorosas la pelirosa las levantó y las depositó en su vientre.

- El bebé – susurró

- ¿Q-Qué le ocurre al pequeño?

De forma paulatina, Sakura tomó las manos de Naruto y las puso en el lugar que anteriormente ocupaban las suyas.

- ¡Oh Sakura-Chan! ¡El bebé está pateando!

Tras la afirmación de Naruto, supo que no estaba loca.

Sonrió, sonrió olvidando todas sus dudas.

Después de todo, su hijo sería el mejor regalo.

* * *

**Si te gusto, deja tu review c: **

**Si quieres una historia en especial, una pareja en especial, un desafío, sólo comuníquese al 55555-sincorriente ajaja, no es así ._. sólo envíame un pm (:**

**Besos aplastantes**

**_{It´s really something…It's Fearless}_**


	3. Raysuke

**Hola a todos (: primero que nada, perdón por la demora u.u es que acá en Chile se entregaron los resultados de las pruebas para entrar a la universidad y bueno, ese tema más otros han agotado mi tiempo (y mi imaginación ._.) gracias por esperar tan pacientemente, y por sus reviews *-* no hay nada más genial que saber que les agrada la historia c:**

**Agradecimientos públicos a los fieles lectores:**

**Analie Poma Santos**

** .c**

**kureny-uchiha**

**Elda de la Torrre**

**Yunno**

**Elizabeth**

**Yei**

**Ahora sin más c: disfruten de la historia**

* * *

El tiempo había volado para la pelirosa, sin embargo, no en vano.

La aldea por completo ya estaba enterada del estado de Sakura, puesto que, su vientre abultado no podía esconderse, ni mucho menos negarse.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras veía como Naruto corría de un lado para otro pintando de _azul_ _cielo _el cuarto del próximo inquilino. Pues sí, Sakura sería madre de un hermoso varón, al cual había decidido llamar Raysuke.

- _Como un rayo_ – ese había sido su primer pensamiento cuando supo el género de su pequeño, como un rayo, como la técnica favorita de su progenitor.

Un aún desaparecido progenitor, cabe mencionar.

Suspiró, Naruto se había comportado como un gran hermano, la había ayudado en todo lo posible durante su embarazo, hoy con casi ocho meses el rubio estaba más preocupado que nunca, incluso Sakura se sorprendía de como contagiaba esa preocupación a Hinata, la novia de su hiperactivo mejor amigo. Además de casi ni preguntar respecto a Sasuke, o como había sido concebido el pequeño Raysuke.

- ¡Ya está Sakura-Chan!

Sorprendida, parpadeó un par de veces, toda la habitación había sido pintada del adorable color que ella misma había escogido. Sonrió, y se dispuso a abrazar a Naruto, con un poco de dificultad debido a su "pequeño" vientre.

Salieron de la estancia y se acomodaron en un par de sillones de la planta baja de la casa de Sakura. Un silencio se instaló entre ellos, Naruto estaba tenso, sus hombros estaban ligeramente rígidos y las cejas rubias estaban casi por toparse en su frente.

- ¿Hay algo que va mal, Naruto?

El aludido la miró de forma seria, aunque más que nada, preocupada, Sakura supuso que nada bueno vendría, y por Kami-Sama estaba en lo correcto.

- Es sobre Sasuke, Sakura

Tan simple como oír su nombre, la muchacha sentía que el vientre se le hacía más pesado y el mismo aplomo se apoderaba de su corazón. Ella comprendía perfectamente a Naruto, la gente en la aldea no paraba de especular respecto a Sakura, sobre su estado y la identidad desconocida del padre del bebé. Tsunade, Ino y Naruto, eran los únicos que conocían quien era el progenitor de la criatura, los que mayor información tenían y aun así, los más preocupados por ella.

Después de todo, nadie olvidaba que en el asunto Sakura estaba sola, habían sido ocho meses siendo madre soltera, faltaba uno para que diera a luz y ¿De Sasuke? Ni luces. El último reporte recibido por Tsunade, decía que había sido visto por la Aldea del Relámpago junto a Hebi, la inseparable cuadrilla que le seguía a todos lados. Sakura no era capaz de llamarle equipo, ese puesto estaba reservado para ella y Naruto.

Por lo tanto, la perspectiva era la siguiente: Por un lado, estaba la pelirosa, sola, en Konoha, embarazada, con un padre que vagaba por una aldea lejana buscando aún un oscuro propósito como la venganza, pero por sobre todo lejos de ella y del bebé.

Y por otro, estaba el hecho de que si Sasuke decidía regresar, sería apresado y vaya a saber Dios, cuál sería su destino. Sakura estaría en riesgo de estar sola, otra vez.

En ese momento, no podía definir con exactitud que opción era la _menos deprimente._

De todas formas estaba –o estaría- sola.

Con cierta amargura recordó las palabras que le había regalado, el día que él decidió abandonar Konoha.

"_Tengo amigos y familia, pero si te vas para mí será lo mismo que estar sola" _

Cuanta verdad habían tenido aquellas palabras, incluso ahora podía sentir el peso de su declaración, después de tanto tiempo transcurrido.

Y a él no le había importado.

_Y quizás nunca le importaría en realidad…_

Acarició su vientre realmente preocupada, de pronto la turbaba la posibilidad de ser tan sólo el objeto sexual del Uchiha, la máquina en donde él podría poner a sus hijos para cumplir con su segundo objetivo: _La restauración de su clan._

De pronto se sintió asquerosa, usada, triste y un tanto rota. Se sentía estúpida por haber confiado en su palabra, y al otro tan sólo desolada por notar que aún seguían en ella esos sentimientos de amor hacia el moreno.

_Pues sí, Haruno Sakura, con veinte años de edad, seguida enamorada totalmente de Sasuke Uchiha, su primer amor._

La voz de Naruto la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

- Ves a esto me refiero, siempre estás ausente

- ¡No es eso! Es sólo que…

- ¡Demonios Sakura-Chan! Él no va a volver

Los sentimientos de Sakura se habían extinguido en un poof, y de nuevo el miedo se apoderaba de ella.

Miedo a que todos los comentarios fueran ciertos, miedo de ella misma, miedo del padre de su hijo, miedo a que éste no la quisiera más que como un objeto, miedo a ser herida, miedo a estar sola.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agruparse en sus ojos, mientras trataba de crear una respuesta satisfactoria a las acusaciones de Naruto, o al menos una coherente.

- Ha tenido ocho meses para regresar, ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo hará ahora, dentro de un período de treinta días?

Una voz dentro de su cabeza le susurraba de forma constante _"Lo prometió, él lo hizo"_

Se sintió aún más estúpida tras descubrir que le había creído a alguien que jamás demostró que ella significaba algo, y aun así, lo esperaba, anhelaba su regreso y poder estar con él. Pues ahora ella lo extrañaba en cuerpo y alma.

Tras hacer el amor con Sasuke, se dio cuenta del motivo de su celibato, la respuesta era tan simple y tan sincera que llegaba a molestarla. Había deseado con todas sus fuerzas que Sasuke fuera el primer hombre en su vida, y había luchado inconscientemente incluso, por lograrlo.

_Y vaya que lo había hecho_

Parpadeó un par de veces espantando las lágrimas mientras sonreía sin fuerzas.

- Quizás no lo haga…Quizás no regrese – hizo una pausa para mirar directamente a Naruto.- Pero pase lo que pase, estoy agradecida de poder tener a Raysuke. De verdad que sí

Después de una pausa que pareció eterna, Naruto se removió incómodo en el sillón, vaciló al ponerse de pie, y finalmente la envolvió en un cálido abrazo.

- Sólo hago esto porque me preocupo por ti…Por ustedes

- Lo sé – asintió mientras abrazaba a su mejor amigo

- Hinata-Chan y yo siempre estaremos a su lado

Sonrió con sinceridad.

* * *

Por fin, después de muchos intentos, de largos años de búsqueda, Sasuke Uchiha se había convertido en el vengador que había jurado ser: Había asesinado a Itachi Uchiha.

Cansado y malherido, se sentó en el piso de la cabaña que ocupaba junto a Hebi, mientras Karin se apresuraba a llegar a su lado y extenderle un brazo para comenzar el proceso de sanación.

Sin vacilación alguna, Sasuke la mordió, mientras la chica soltaba un gemido, molestando al pelinegro.

Y es que a pesar de haber concretado su objetivo, una motita de cabello rosa parecía no querer dejarlo disfrutar del triunfo en paz. Suspiró, Karin lo miraba atenta, expectante, sin previo aviso comenzó a desabrocharle el haori, lo deslizo por sus bien formados brazos , quedando cubierto el masculino cuerpo tan sólo por los pantalones.

- Ya basta Karin

- Mereces celebrar tu victoria Sasuke-Kun

No sabía porque, y sabía lo estúpido que debía sonar, pero ese prefijo sólo le gustaba en los labios de Sakura.

Se sintió como un imbécil enamorado.

Karin lo empujó contra el piso, mientras deslizaba sus manos sobre el pecho del moreno.

- Vamos Sasuke-Kun

Cerró los ojos, la verdad desde hace un tiempo poseía una gran tensión sexual acumulada en su joven cuerpo, pensar en Sakura y en mil maneras de hacerle el amor no era muy sano. Apretó sus ojos, intentando pensar que quien lo tocaba era la pelirosa, y no Karin, mas fue inútil. Hastiado se pasó una mano por la cara y apartó a la peliroja que ya estaba semi-desnuda.

- He dicho que basta

- ¡Pero t-tú!

- Pero yo nada

Sin decir una palabra más se fue a su habitación, realmente era un imbécil, ¿Desde cuándo él desaprovechaba la oportunidad de tener buen sexo? Es verdad que no planeaba formar familia con ninguna de las mujeres con las que se había acostado, sólo Sakura era la excepción.

Y ese mismo pensamiento, lo hizo estar tan molesto consigo mismo que aventó una almohada con rabia hacia la puerta.

Suspiró y clavó su vista en el techo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué me has hecho Sakura?

Se concentró en conciliar el sueño, para recuperar las fuerzas perdidas en batalla.

Tras unas horas de intentarlo, se cansó, no lograba dormir, pasó unas manos por su pelo exasperado, ¿Tanto falta le hacía? Se levantó resignado y fue a la cocina, para su sorpresa Suigetsu estaba sentado en una silla leyendo un libro, al verlo, desvió la vista para concentrarse en el rostro del moreno.

-Vaya, algo debe ir terriblemente mal para que estés despierto a esta hora, jefe

Sasuke bufó, y tomó asiento en una silla frente al peliazul. Suigetsu tenía la duda marcada en el rostro, estudió al Uchiha un momento, y asintió con gesto satisfecho.

- Debe ser muy bonita jefe

Sasuke pareció descolocado un instante, se le tensaron los hombros y su mente se llenó de toda clase de recuerdos de Sakura, su ex -compañera de equipo.

- Lo es – susurró de manera apenas audible

- ¿Y que estas esperando?

- No es tan fácil

- Hmp, pensé que los retos no eran un problema para ti jefe

¿Volver a Konoha? Sí, se lo había prometido, pero después de todo, ella debía estar consiente de todo lo que costaría para llevarlo de regreso, aunque sinceramente hablando, Sakura era un motivo más que suficiente para el joven Uchiha. Aun así, la verdad que Itachi le proporcionó sobre la destrucción de su clan y la aldea, le revolvía el estómago. Era imposible volver, no se lo podía permitir a él mismo, no aún.

- Ella pertenece a otro lugar

- Pues tráela aquí, contigo

Fugazmente ese comentario, desató una serie de suposiciones e ideas para lograr sacar a la pelirosa de Konoha, y mantenerla a su lado el tiempo que estimara conveniente. Sonrió triunfante.

- A veces, eres un genio Suigetsu- y sin decir más se levantó, encaminó sus pasos hacia su habitación con la brillante idea de tener a Sakura a su lado.

* * *

**Si te gusto, deja tu review c: , espero poder tener la conti pronto ^^**

**Si quieres una historia en especial, una pareja en especial, un desafío, sólo comuníquese al 55555-sincorriente ajaja, no es así ._. sólo envíame un pm (:**

**Besos aplastantes**

**_{It´s really something…It's Fearless}_**


	4. Inusual

**Hola he vuelto :3 y ya estoy ¡Matriculada en la universidad! soy tan feliz n.n , perdón por la demora, pero todos estos trámites habían acaparado mi atención c: , espero que les guste este nuevo cap. **

**Quiero darles las gracias por sus reviews, fav y follow a la historia, me hace feliz saber que les gusta n.n **

**Bueno, como expliqué en el cap anterior, habrá conti de "Jodidamente iguales" (exactamente 15 cap, debido a un reto), quizás la suba hoy o mañana :3**

**N/A: Los personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto**

******^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^: Corresponde al cambio de escena**

* * *

Había decidido claramente ir por Sakura, desde que Suigetsu plantó esa idea en su cabeza, no había momento en que no meditara sobre cómo llevar a cabo tal acción.

Se sentía realmente idiota al pensar en el tiempo que había perdido, intentar encontrar la forma correcta, ¿Pedírselo? ¿Raptarla? ¿Noquear a toda la aldea y robarle a su flor?

_Idiota_

Nada le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para ella.

Tardó un mes, ¡Sí demonios! ¡Un mes! En comentarle "sutilmente" a Hebi que la agrupación se disolvía, y pese a las protestas de Karin, les pidió que dejaran que fuera solo a Konoha.

Pues Sasuke Uchiha, se había dado cuenta que no era bueno haciendo planes respecto a las cosas que –digámoslo así- sentimentalmente apreciaba. Era un maestro de las tácticas de emboscada y batalla, pero _esto_ escapaba de sus manos. Así que con una fiera determinación hace exactamente treinta y un días el poseedor del Sharingan había partido rumbo a su antigua aldea, y hoy triunfante, podía ver sus imponentes puertas frente a él.

**^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^**

Naruto se encontraba dispuesto a entrenar cuando sintió algo extraño, removió la cabeza pensando que definitivamente se estaba volviendo loco, o la hipersensibilidad que había desarrollado junto a su embarazada mejor amiga, lo había afectado más de la cuenta.

Volvió a concentrarse, pero algo le decía que hiciera caso a su –prácticamente siempre fallida- intuición, después de todo él era una persona demasiado impulsiva como para ignorar los fuertes gritos de su interior. Sin pensarlo más, echó a correr hacia la entrada de la villa.

**^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^**

Despertó sobresaltada y de un golpe se incorporó en la cama, al instante todo a su alrededor comenzó a darle vueltas, verificó la hora y respiro profundamente, soltando el aire con una lentitud tortuosa, las puntadas en su vientre estaban siendo cada vez más intensas y tuvo que aferrarse al dosel de la cama para ponerse finalmente de pie, de pronto vio correr agua entre sus piernas.

- Creo que es hora…

**^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^**

Aminoró su andar hasta que finalmente se detuvo, la determinación le flaqueaba y eso era algo tan poco común en él, como el hecho de ir tras algo sin un plan, suspiró cansado ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con él? ¿Dónde había quedado la fiera figura del vengador que había sido?

Se echó a reír, no era capaz de reconocerse, allí de pie se volvía a sentir como un pequeño niño asustado, Meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro, mientras _algo_ se acercaba a toda velocidad hacia su dirección, agudizó la vista y pudo ver un montón de cabello rubio en punta, se tensó, pensaba en un reencuentro, claro, pero la rapidez de este sólo aumentaba su ansiedad.

Pensó, que sólo una persona podía hacer tanto ruido al correr, y casi por inercia, el nombre se escapó de sus labios.

- Naruto

La distancia era prácticamente inexistente, sintió una incomodidad inusual, cuando el rubio lo recorrió con la mirada.

_Aunque últimamente la palabra inusual era recurrente._

- Sasuke

Su voz ya sonaba una sentencia, levantó la mirada altivo, y ahí estaban, los recuerdos, las incontables luchas, los insultos, el cariño, el rencor, el reproche, la incomprensión, la soledad, ahí estaban los rivales

_Ahí estaban los mejores amigos_

- Naruto

Como si ya conociera lo que se avecinaba, Sasuke cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe, pero nada sucedió, con lentitud abrió los ojos y pudo vislumbrar lágrimas en los orbes de Naruto.

_Se sintió una basura_

- ¡¿Por qué has vuelto?¡

La pregunta lo descolocó, en alguna parte – muy ilusa- creía que lo recibirían como al hijo prodigo, claro, había olvidado que era un criminal de rango S, y que cada vez que aparecía de alguna forma u otra, Naruto y Sakura, terminaban lastimados.

_Sakura…_

- Necesitaba volver

- ¡Oh! Supongo que te refieres a Sakura-Chan

Notó como los nudillos del rubio presionados contra su pierna se tornaban blancos. Sonrió, descolocando de sobremanera a Naruto.

- Tu perspicacia no ha cambiado Dobe

Y eso bastó, para que todas las murallas construidas por años, por la distancia y el dolor, se derrumbaran.

Naruto corrió, y de forma certera descargó todo lo que sentía en un puñetazo contra la mejilla de Sasuke.

Él no se quejó ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Naruto tenía el derecho a incluso odiarlo, y él no podría recriminarlo de alguna forma, después de todo, él fue quien los abandonó cuando todo parecía ir perfectamente bien.

Y es que eso mismo lo había espantado, las cosas en los doce años de su vida, nunca iban así de bien. Cuando lo creyó, se vio rodeado por la muerte de los seres que más quería en el mundo, sus padres, por la – en este momento falsa- culpabilidad de su ejemplo a seguir. No podía arriesgarse a perderlo todo una segunda vez, él debía hacerse más fuerte, de forma rápida y seguro, consumir todo lo que estuviera a su paso y vengarse, ese era su único objetivo.

_Y para ello tuvo que irse, alejarse de los que lo volvían vulnerable y lo hacían sentir_

Ahora no obtenía nada cuestionándose, lo hecho, hecho estaba, sí, a veces se arrepentía, pero todos estábamos hechos de decisiones y a fin de cuentas, las suyas lo habían traído de vuelta a Konoha

**^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^**

Había llegado al hospital, después de lo que pudo percibir como el peor recorrido de su vida. Se bajó con el bolso azul oscuro en su mano y entró hecha un torbellino hacia la sala de espera. La recepcionista la miró curiosa y ella se limitó a soltar un gritito cuando otra punzada le robó el aliento.

- ¡Haruno Sakura! Nueve meses, a punto de dar a luz

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron desmesuradamente, y comenzó a pedir a gritos una silla para trasladar a Haruno-San al pabellón.

Casi por arte de magia, una cabellera rubia larga llegó corriendo hacia la joven pelirosa.

- ¡Nada de eso! ¡A Sakura la atiendo yo!

La aludida sonrió cuando vio a su sensei chasquear los dedos, tomar la silla, sentarla y echar a correr nuevamente hacia Dios sabe dónde.

- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?

- Siento que el vientre me va a explotar

Tsunade se echó a reír

- Oh, eso es tan normal, el pequeño Raysuke ya quiere salir

Sakura sonrió, por fin tendría a su bebé, estaba terriblemente asustada, de eso no había duda, recordó que estaba sola, aunque Tsunade se encargara del parto, necesitaba la presencia masculina de alguien.

Tragó grueso

- Tsunade-Sama

La rubia dirigió sus ojos hacia Sakura, mientras ésta se retorcía por una nueva contracción.

- ¿Po..Podrías llamar a Naruto-Baka?

Tsunade sonrió, mientras vislumbraba las puertas del pabellón de maternidad.

- Shizune, que alguien llame a Uzumaki Naruto, dile que la pequeña Sakura le dará a su sobrino muy pronto.

La aludida abrió los ojos, miró a la pelirosa con ternura y se fue a paso apresurado hacia la recepción del lugar

**^WwWwWwWwWwWwWwWwW^**

Una mano extendida hacia su rostro lo hizo salir de su ensoñación.

- ¡Te extrañé tanto Sasuke-Teme!

El moreno sonrió, él también, los había extrañado a los tres, por más que intentara no podía olvidar los entrenamientos como equipo, las risas, y como ese trío había logrado ablandarlo. Sintiéndose un cursi le golpeó el hombro a Naruto y le susurró.

- Y yo a ti Baka

El rubio comenzó a llorar otra vez, mientras se abrazaba a su mejor amigo.

- ¡Oh teme no te vayas nunca más! ¡Onegai!

A Sasuke le sobresalió una vena en la frente debido al contacto y golpeó la cabeza del Kyubi.

Naruto iba a protestar, pero notó la presencia de un anbu sobre las puertas de la aldea, lo miró curioso y su semblante se tensó al recordar que estaba con el –ahora ex – traidor más buscado de la aldea.

- Capitán Uzumaki

El moreno se impresionó, así que el dobe iba paso a paso consiguiendo sus logros, para cumplir un día por fin su sueño.

- ¿Qué ocurre Yota?

- Tsunade-Sama lo cita inmediatamente en el hospital

Horribles ideas se pasaron por la cabeza del rubio, nunca había sido citado en el dichoso lugar, una escalofriante idea recorrió su mente, provocándole una corriente por la espina dorsal.

- ¡¿Sakura-Chan está bien?¡

La simple mención de su nombre hizo que Sasuke prestara más atención de – involuntariamente, claro- a la conversación que sostenían ambos shinobis.

Si a Sakura le ocurría algo él _debía_ saberlo.

- No, no. Todo está bien es sólo que- Yota hizo una pausa mirando con recelo al Uchiha, éste lo miró de la manera más fría que pudo.

Ninguno de estos actos pasó desapercibido por Naruto, así que se limitó a agregar.- Puedes hablar tranquilo, Sasuke-Teme es de confianza

Ambos jóvenes se sorprendieron, aunque el recién llegado recordó la urgencia de su mensaje.

- Sakura-San está a punto de dar a luz

Naruto y Sasuke abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, el rubio había olvidado que el noveno mes de Sakura, había que estar alerta en todo momento, ya que Raysuke podía querer salir a la hora que fuera. Comenzó a agitar sus brazos gritando cosas como "¡Sakura-Chan está sola!, ¡Menudo día que escogió Raysuke para venir al mundo!, ¡Soy realmente un baka mal hermano!"

Por su parte Sasuke estaba consternado, ¿Sakura embarazada? La simple idea lo dejaba sin fuerzas, mataría al idiota que se hubiera atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a _su _Sakura. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido? Ella era hermosa, era más que obvio que en la aldea la perseguiría cuanto ninja soltero hubiera. Bufó molesto, ganándose la atención del rubio que ya echaba a correr hacia la aldea.

- Nee, Sasuke-Teme ¿No quieres venir a conocer a tu hijo?

Sintió como todo en su interior se calentaba, sus sentidos se habían bloqueado y sólo podía oír la frase de Naruto.

De pronto las palabras: Tu, hijo, Sakura, hospital. Se mezclaban de forma tortuosa negándole el sentido.

¿Era posible que sus bromas de aquello noche hubieran acertado? ¿Iba a ser padre de un bebé hijo de Sakura? Algo en su interior se removió y de pronto, sólo necesitaba llegar al hospital de Konoha.

Yota se interpuso en su camino.

- La orden decía que Naruto-San era el único que debía ir

- ¡Tsk! Déjame pasar si no quieres que te mate

- Me encantaría verte intentarlo escoria

¡Es que ese estúpido no lo entendía! ¡Estaba a punto de nacer su hijo por Kami-Sama! Listo para preparar un chidori y dejarlo sin oportunidad, fue detenido por la voz severa de Naruto.

- Ni lo intentes teme

Naruto miró a Yota con reproche.

- Sasuke ya no es un traidor, estoy seguro que la godaime comprenderá que acuda al nacimiento de su propio hijo.

El moreno sonrió con arrogancia cuando los ojos de Yota se desfiguraron al recibir tan certera noticia. Estaba casi seguro que ese imbécil también había sido atraído por Sakura.

- Y si no…Bueno, más tarde me las arreglaré yo con ella. ¡Adiosin! ¡Hey teme, quita esa cara de bobo y comienza a correr! ¡Tu hijo quiere llegar al mundo hoy dattebayo!

Y sin más la rubia cabeza comenzó a correr por los tejados, gritando nuevas frases sobre Sakura, su hermanita, el teme y el bebé.

* * *

**Nee, espero que les haya gustado ^^, nuevamente perdón por la demora u.u, bueno, ya saben, si les gustó deje su review :3 o si quieren un fic especial, una pareja especial, un reto, pueden contactarme a través de un pm o los medios que están en mi perfil.**

**Sayo n.n**


	5. The boy's back

**HOLAAAAAAA *-*, bueno, primero: PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN PERDÓN por ser una mala escritora y actualizar tan tarde u_u, lo siento mucho de verdad, pero estoy de vacaciones y en este período de tanto tiempo libre lo que más hago es salir a pasear en mi unicornio azul (?), bue, la verdad les dejo la conti ^^, NO VOY A ABANDONAR ESTE O ALGUNO DE MIS FICS, sólo les pido paciencia, porque como ven, me he demorado un kilo, pero tendrán sus contis, ahora...Quiero agradecerles también por ser tan fieles, por sus reviews, alertas, y favoritos, llenan mi corazón de amor *-*, sin más, espero que disfruten este cap que ha quedado un pelín más largo :3**

**PD: SE ME HA OCURRIDO UNA NUEVA IDEA DE FIC PARA ESTOS DOS JIJI *-* La pondré en marcha muy muy pronto**

**¡Que disfruten!**

* * *

El normalmente tranquilo hospital de Konoha se vio de pronto interrumpido por una estridente voz que a gritos pedía información acerca de su hermanita

La recepcionista que conocía a la perfección la fama escandalosa de Naruto, comenzaba a exasperarse también tratando de darle la información acerca de Sakura

Fue entonces cuando Sasuke entró en escena

- ¡Con un demonio! ¡Mi hijo está a punto de nacer y yo debo estar ahí!

Luego todo fue un mar de forcejeos, gritos, insultos, desesperación y…Más gritos.

El alboroto trajo consigo a Shizune, quien no ocultó su sorpresa por ver al mismismo hijo prodigo del clan Uchiha ahí

- Uchiha Sasuke

- ¡Shizune-Chan! ¡Llevenos donde Sakura onegai! – los gritos de Naruto no cesaron mientras una vena sobresalia en la frente de la morena

- ¡Si dejan de armar tanto alboroto los llevo!

Al instante los gritos se acabaron. Shizune suspiró, como le agradaba el silencio

- Necesito saber a qué se debe la- titubeó buscando las palabras adecuadas- _visita_ de Uchiha-San

Sasuke levantó una ceja, estaba cansándose de ser tratado con tanta propiedad. Quería responderle para elevar incluso más –si es que eso era posible- su orgullo, alegando ser el padre del pequeño que Sakura llevaba en el vientre, mas la pregunta no había sido formulada para él

Naruto interpretó su silencio y le dedicó una sonrisa antes de responder

- Es muy simple Shizune, frente a ti, tienes al padre de Raysuke

La mujer no pudo evitar su sorpresa, de forma automática su boca de abrió formando una "O" perfecta. Sasuke rascó su cabeza un poco incómodo la mirada de Shizune estaba cargada de dudas, que él podía adivinar eran acerca de _esa _noche, sin poder evitarlo sus mejillas se tornaron de un suave carmín que no pasó desapercibido por su mejor amigo

El rubio carraspeó para llamar la atención de ambos morenos

- Shizune-Chan, Sasuke-Teme promete contarte _todo_ de cómo pasó, pero ahora realmente necesitamos llegar al parto

Sonrojada al máximo por haber sido descubierta, Shizune asintió levemente mientras con un apenas audible "Por aquí" los invitaba a seguirla

Sasuke no lograba recordar con exactitud hace cuánto tiempo había pisado por última vez aquel inmaculado lugar, sin embargo, con la adrenalina por las nubes como la tenía en ese preciso momento, no pudo divisar cambios realmente importantes en las blancas paredes

La superficial observación que el Uchiha estaba realizando se vio interrumpida por la llegada de una exuberante rubia que, a pesar de los años, no había cambiado nada

- ¿¡Que haces tú aquí!?

El moreno estaba realmente sorprendido, jamás había visto a Tsunade tan cabreada, parecía ansiosa, nerviosa y sin compostura alguna. Además, era el primer grito no perteneciente a Naruto que escuchaba en todo el día

Iba a responderle que él _debía _estar allí, y darle las razones obvias del porqué cuando las palabras fueron robadas una vez más de su boca

- Tsunade-Sama, él es el padre del pequeño que Sakura-San lleva en el vientre

La Godaime intercambió su mirada entre el rostro de Shizune y el Uchiha, esperaba encontrar un mínimo rastro de broma en el rostro de la joven o un reclamo en la molesta voz del traidor. Pero nada, ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto! ¡Era lógicamente imposible que Sakura Haruno, la astuta aprendiz de la gran Tsunade, fuera a ser madre del hijo del traidor más grande –y buscado- de Konoha!

Para su mala suerte, no hubo nada. Ni siquiera un indicio

- No te salvarás tan fácil de esta Uchiha

- Hmp

- ¡Vieja sólo apresúrate y llévanos con Sakura!

Una vena comenzó a pronunciarse en la frente de la rubia, pero se calmó repitiendo mentalmente que la prioridad ahora no eran esos dos, sino su querida aprendiz

- Por favor, síganme

* * *

Joder, si alguien le hubiera dicho cuanto dolía, jamás en la vida se le hubiera ocurrido siquiera permitir que el maldito de Sasuke Uchiha la hiciera suya

Había perdido la cuenta de cuantas contracciones había sido víctima, recordaba vagamente que su ex sensei había salido disparada por la puerta, cuando una joven le dijo que la necesitaban con urgencia en la recepción

Y allí estaba ella, sola, con unas contracciones de los mil demonios

Inhaló todo el aire que pudo mediante grandes bocazas, y fue entonces cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe

- ¡Sakura-Chan! ¡Gomen! ¡Gomen! ¡Sé que tenía que estar para ti en caso de que esto pasara! ¡Pero, pero! ¡Se presentó una emergencia!

La atolondrada disculpa de Naruto se vio interrumpida por la presencia de su sensei que lo mandó a callar de un puro golpe

- ¿Cuántas contracciones ha habido?

- He perdido la cuenta realmente

- Naruto, sal de aquí, voy a revisarla

- ¡No Tsunade-Sama! ¡Por favor necesito que alguien se quede aquí!

El rubio comenzó a rascarse la nuca

- Veras Sakura-Chan…Es que no me corresponde a mí

- ¡Baka! ¿Es que no quieres acompañarme en un momento tan importante?

Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió otra contracción

- ¡Claro que quiero! ¡Pero hay alguien aquí que además de quererlo, lo merece!

La pelirosa abrió los ojos de pura curiosidad y entonces lo vio

Allí, frente a su cama, un aparentemente tímido pelinegro se acercaba a paso lento, escabullía su mirada por toda la habitación con tal de escapar de los jades, un extraño nudo comenzó a formarse en la kunoichi

- Sasuke-Kun

- ¡Oh Sakura! ¡Nada de formalidades! ¡Tengo pruebas de que tienen la suficiente confianza!

Tsunade apuntaba el vientre de su alumna, mientras un furioso sonrojo se apoderaba de las mejillas de la joven pareja

- Hola Sakura

- ¿¡Es todo lo que tienes que decir!?

- ¡No te agites Sakura!

- Hmp

- Eres un ta…¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Sakura se retorció cuando una nueva contracción llegó a su cuerpo

- Creo que esta conversación puede esperar, definitivamente Raysuke quiere venir al mundo – Tsunade miro de forma severa a ambos padres y luego se dirigió hacia el joven Uzumaki- Sal de aquí Naruto, espera afuera

El aludido asintió, depositó un beso en la frente de su mejor amiga y salió

- Bien Uchiha, esto no será para nada bonito, los que dicen eso acerca de un parto es porque jamás serán madres – miró a Sakura de forma comprensiva y le revolvió el cabello- es tu decisión quedarte o…

- Me quedaré, no hay discusión acerca de eso

Haruno abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, pensó que, para el joven moreno esto sería un trámite, y la sorprendió que realmente quisiera estar junto a ella

- Muy bien, entonces no se hable más del tema, ahora Sakura, déjame revisarte

Tras unos instantes, Tsunade comentó que estaba todo listo, pasaron a la pelirosa a pabellón y sólo entonces Sasuke entró realmente en juego

Al principio hasta él se sorprendió con sus muestras de cariño hacia Sakura, le tomó la mano y no se la soltó jamás, y cuando ella pronunciaba de forma seguida "Tengo miedo Sasuke-Kun" él se limitaba a susurrarle que todo estaría bien, que los tres iban a estar juntos en menos de lo que imaginaba

_Y secretamente, Sasuke deseaba realmente esto_

* * *

El parto fue arduo, pero sin ninguna complicación, y tras uno que otro grito de Sakura jurándole a Sasuke que nunca jamás en la vida tendrían una relación sexual, que podía meterse su virilidad por el culo y que era un malnacido por dejarla abandonada durante el embarazo nació Raysuke Uchiha Haruno, un pequeño de cabello negro, piel nívea, y ojos tan verdes como los de su madre

Cuando sacaron al recién nacido de la sala de parto, Naruto, Kakashi, Hinata, Sai, Ino e incluso Rock-Lee pudieron conocer al nuevo integrante del Clan Uchiha, pues las noticias en Konoha volaban y toda la aldea ya estaba al tanto del regreso del ex – vengador, y actual flamante padre del bebé de Sakura

- ¡Kyaaaaa! ¡Es un primor!- Ino se dedicaba a mirar embelesada a su nuevo sobrino – Es increíble que la frentezota haya concebido algo tan lindo

- ¡Tiene el cabello del teme!

- ¡Y los ojos de mi hermosa flor de Cerezo!

- ¿Tú qué?

Todos se voltearon a ver al recién llegado, mientras Lee tragaba grueso y la enfermera se llevaba a Raysuke al cuarto para los bebés

- ¡E-es mi forma de d-e demostrar cariño a Sakura, Sa-Sasuke!

- Hmp

- ¡Teme! – Naruto se abalanzó a abrazar a su mejor amigo en un sincero abrazo - ¡Vaya que te has lucido! – para sorpresa del rubio y todos los presentes Sasuke correspondió al gesto de cariño, el Kyubi sonrió ampliamente- ¡Felicitaciones Sasuke-Teme!

- Dobe

Tras unos breves saludos entre el Uchiha y el resto de ninjas Ino decidió preguntar por su mejor amiga

- ¿Y la frentona?

- Bueno, desde que se llevaron a Raysuke quedó dormida al instante

- E-Es lógico ¿Verdad? Han sido demasiadas emociones hoy

- ¡Eso es verdad Hinata-Chan dattebayo!

Sasuke se sentó en una butaca mientras todos los demás charlaban animadamente, se dedicó a observarlos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que cambiaría su vida a partir de ese momento. Era padre, y ¡Vaya que no había duda! El pequeño era la mezcla perfecta entre él y Sakura, sonrió de forma altanera sin poder evitarlo, lo emocionaba más de lo que se podía permitir admitir la idea de formar una familia junto a la pelirosa

_Su propia familia_

Una sonrisa cruzó por su rostro, una sonrisa sincera, que no aparecía hace bastante tiempo, se sentía un imbécil por haber dejado a la joven sola durante todo el embarazo, pero tenía una fiera determinación: Se lo compensaría de alguna forma, sin importar lo que tuviera que hacer

* * *

No supo exactamente cuánto tiempo durmió, sentía el cuerpo pesado y pastoso, se sentía sudorosa, palpó su vientre y al no sentirlo abultado se sobresaltó

Un cúmulo de imágenes acudieron a su mente, el parto, las palabras de Sasuke…

¡Esperen un momento!

¡Sasuke Uchiha había regresado! ¡Y había entrado con ella al parto!

Se sintió mareada a tal punto, que tuvo que llevar una mano a su frente para calmarse

¡Por Kami-Sama! Estas cosas sólo le ocurrían a ella, debería estar enojada, no, ¡Enfurecida! Con el moreno, pero no podía, por algún motivo no podía estar más feliz

La imagen de Raysuke llegó de forma fiera a acrecentar el sentimiento que se alojaba en su pecho, recordó el calor de sus diminutas manos, la presión que el agarre del Uchiha mayor le proporcionaba, casi pudo probar otra vez el sabor de sus lágrimas y de pronto recordó también como despegó una mano de su hijo para limpiar el rastro de las que Sasuke estaba derramando

Sí, Sasuke Uchiha había llorado cuando su hijo llegó al mundo

Una ternura infinita la embriago, lo amaba tanto, pero estaba herida, y sólo por eso –y por el orgullo que él le había contagiado durante tantos años de convivencia- tardaría en aceptarlo, lo amaba sí, pero no podía darle todo en bandeja

Sonrió ¡Era una genio!

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para dejar entrar a Tsunade, la rubia se acercó con cautela a la cama y le sonrió abiertamente, traía consigo al nuevo orgullo de Sakura

- ¡Es realmente hermoso! ¡Felicidades mi pequeña!

No supo bien si fue por causa de las hormonas, o ver a su maestra/madre tan orgullosa, o ver como realmente su hijo era perfecto, pero…Le entraron unas ganas de llorar tremendas y tuvo que morderse el labio inferior para evitarlas

- Gra..Gracias Tsunade-Sama

La sonrisa de la Godaime incrementó, mientras le entregaba el bultito azul a su pupila, la pelirosa lo recibió con sumo cuidado y miró al pequeño

Como si de un imán se tratase, Raysuke abrió los ojos, jade y jade se encontraron inspeccionándose de forma curiosa, Sakura le sonrió y Raysuke pareció reconocerla, se acunó al instante en su pecho y volvió a dormir

El suave golpe de la puerta hizo que desviara su atención hasta el dichoso objeto, mientras un pelinegro entraba a la habitación con una precisión increíble

- Bueno, los dejo para…Que hablen, creo que lo necesitan, Uchiha, debes pasar por el despacho mañana, sí o sí. ¿Me expresé bien?

- Hmp

- Siempre tan comunicativo

Tsunade depositó un beso en la frente de Sakura y uno en la de Raysuke, una que otra mirada de odio para Sasuke y salió de la habitación

Un incómodo silencio los inundó, ahora era Sakura quien huía de la mirada azabache, el moreno no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la cama donde descansaban sus nuevas razones para quedarse

- Sakura

La aludida ni se inmutó, no quería tener esa conversación, no ahora, no con su hijo ahí

- ¿Es realmente perfecto? ¿Verdad?

El Uchiha posó su mirada en Raysuke, su hijo, pensó con orgullo, era increíble

- Lo es

Por primera vez desde que entró en la habitación Sakura pudo dirigirle la mirada y le sonrió

- Llegaste en el momento indicado

- Justo de eso quería hablar

- No te preocupes- lo cortó Sakura – Es tu hijo, no hay duda, pero tienes obligaciones con él, no conmigo, puedes…- de pronto la idea le parecía deliberadamente dolorosa- puedes rehacer tu vida con quien quieras, siempre tendrás a nuestro pequeño

Sasuke alzó una ceja, ¿Realmente esa mujer creía que él quería a alguien más? ¿Es que las cosas eran tan obviamente claras sólo para él? ¿No se había dado cuenta ella hacía meses cuando habían hecho el amor que ella era la única que le interesaba?

- Hmp, no

- ¿Hm?

- No quiero

- ¿El qué?

- Rehacer mi vida

- Quizás no ahora, pero…Hay muchas jovencitas libres, que definitivamente se morirían por estar contigo

- ¿Tú crees?

Ante su repentino interés la Haruno infló las mejillas en un mohín infantil

- Definitivamente

- Declino la oferta

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya escogí a alguien

- Ya veo

Sakura escapó de la intensa mirada de Sasuke, de pronto el aire se volvió más denso

- ¿Planeas casarte?

- Es probable, si ella me acepta

- ¿La conozco?

- Perfectamente

- ¿En serio? ¿Es una de los ex – novatos?

- Sí

- ¿Ino?

- ¿Qué? ¡Ni de broma!

- ¿Ten-Ten?

- Hyuga

- Pe-Pero ¡Entonces te fijaste en Hinata! ¡Oh por dios! ¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a Naruto? ¡Eres un cerdo! ¡Sal de mi vista ahora!

La pelirosa acomodó a su hijo en un brazo mientras extendía el otro para tomar lo que fuera y lanzárselo furiosa a Sasuke ¡No cabía duda! ¡El muy hipócrita no había cambiado nada! ¡Hinata Hyuga era el amor de Naruto desde que tenían memoria! ¡No podía pretender robarle la novia a su mejor amigo!

- ¡Espera! ¡Con un demonio! – Uchiha esquivaba con maestría el sin número de objetos que iban con destino a su cuerpo - ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que es Hinata?

- ¡No hay más novatas cerdo! ¡Si no es Ino ni Ten-Ten! ¡Hinata es la única opción!

- ¡No es así! ¡Te olvidas de una!

- ¿Eh?

Mentalmente, Sakura procesó los rostros de los nueve novatos, y con suficiencia –y pesadumbre- notó que no se equivocaba, no habían más chicas

- No es así – le reprochó lanzando el último objeto que tenía a su alcance y que por fin, había dado en el blanco

Al moreno le costó un poco recuperar el equilibrio tras el golpe en su frente, la tocó y comprobó sus sospechas, un hilo de sangre colgaba de ella, refunfuñó un par de palabras y se dirigió hasta la puerta, antes de salir posó su vista en la furiosa mujer que reposaba en la cama acunando ahora al menor de los Uchiha

- ¡Eres tú maldita sea! ¡Tú eres la única mujer con la que quiero rehacer mi vida! ¡Con la que quiero estar! ¿O es que no fuiste nunca una de los nueve novatos y todo esto es un sueño? ¿No verdad? ¡Bien!

Y sin más salió de la habitación hecho una furia, definitivamente no había una persona más _molesta_ que Sakura, en todo el mundo.

* * *

**La verdad traté de hacerlo un poco más humorístico/tierno, si algún día Sasuke regresa u_u...me gustaría que fuese algo así *w* ¡Kyyyyya! bueno, espero les haya gustado, creo que nos leeremos esta semana un poquito más, me ha vuelto la inspiración de forma increíble *-* , ya saben:**

**Si quieren un desafío, una pareja en especial, una sugerencia, un regalo o lo que sea, pueden contactarme a través de los medios que estan en mi perfil, si les gusta este cap o no, me gustaría saberlo también ^-^, me despido, hasta la próxima :3**


End file.
